1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body movement amount measuring apparatus that measures an amount of body movement by detecting body movement, and more particularly, relates to an activity meter, a pedometer, or the like which serves as a body movement amount measuring apparatus that is configured to be able to identify an excess amount of body movement (excluding cases where the excess amount of body movement is a deficient amount of body movement that is represented by a negative value, the same shall apply hereinafter).
2. Description of the Related Art
Body movement amount measuring apparatuses are apparatuses that measure the amount of body movement (i.e., vibrations associated with movement of the body) of a user by detecting body movement of the user. Conventionally, the use of pedometers that can measure the number of steps, which is the amount of body movement, based on the detected body movement and measure the walking distance, the calories burned by walking, and the like that are calculated based on the number of steps has become widespread. Also, in recent years, the use of activity meters that can measure, for example, the total calories burned by activities, including walking, of a day by acquiring the amount of not only walking but also other activities as the amount of activity, which is the amount of body movement, based on the detected body movement has been widespread.
Pedometers and activity meters are often used as apparatuses for supporting the user in working on a diet. Thus, pedometers and activity meters are known that have a function of allowing the user to set a target value, such as the number of steps the user should walk in one day, the amount of activity the user should perform in one day, or the like, and informing the user of whether or not the target value is reached or the difference from the target value in order to assure the success of the diet.
For example, JP 63-135473U discloses a pedometer that is configured to inform the user when a preset target number of steps is reached using a display unit and a buzzer.
Moreover, JP 2008-117174A discloses a pedometer that is configured to compare an accumulated number of steps measured in a measurement period with a preset target number of steps and inform the user of an excess number of steps by graphical representation.
Furthermore, JP 11-178967A discloses an activity meter that is configured to compare an accumulated amount of activity measured in a measurement period with a preset target amount of activity and inform the user of an excess amount of activity by displaying a figure that is suggestive of a daily event that is considered to be likely to happen to the user.
Note that in addition to the above described apparatuses, a body movement amount measuring apparatus is known that is configured to compare an accumulated amount of body movement measured in a measurement period with a preset target amount of body movement and inform the user of an excess amount of body movement by numerical representation.
However, in cases where body movement amount measuring apparatuses are considered as apparatuses for supporting a diet as described above, whichever of the foregoing methods of display is employed, it is difficult for the user to intuitively and specifically understand how hard the user is working on the diet.
That is to say, in cases where the excess amount of body movement is displayed by numerical representation, graphical representation, or using a figure that is suggestive of a daily event that is considered to be likely to happen to the user, even though the relationship between the target amount of body movement and the accumulated amount of body movement (i.e., the relationship between the target value and an actually achieved value) can be understood as an achievement rate or level, it is difficult to intuitively and specifically understand to what extent the effect of the diet is achieved or to what extent the effect of the diet is deficient.